The Darkness Of Shadow
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: /"Mempermainkan? Itu tidak benar, aku bukanlah mempermainkan kehidupanmu. Tapi aku mempermainkan nasibmu," desis pria itu dengan suara rendah yang membuat Ichigo agak merinding mendengarnya/ AU, Shou-ai. Special For IchiHitsu Day.. Gomenasai telat.. TT TT #bows
1. Rain

**Bleach (c) **** Tite Kubo **

**The Darkness Of Shadow (c) **** NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

** . **

**Pairing: **Ichigo **X** Hitsugaya

**Genre:**Supernatural** / **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU**,** OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Fanfic Special For IchiHitsu Day**!**! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_The Darkness Of Shadow_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Rain..**

**ZRRRSS...**

"Toushiro! Kita berteduh di halte itu saja!"

"Iya!"

Aku dan Toushiro langsung berlari menuju halte terdekat di sana. Sial. kenapa hujan harus turun disaat seperti ini? Peramal cuaca payah. Katanya hari ini bakal cerah. Eh, nyatanya malah hujan deras seperti ini.

"Hei, Kau tidak membawa payung?" tanyaku pada sosok pemuda mungil berambut putih di sampingku.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan jelas. Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama redanya. Sial. Kalau saja sekarang mobilku tidak berada di bengkel, hujan seperti ini tidak masalah dan aku bisa mengantar Toushiro sampai rumah dengan selamat sentausa. Kalau begini, mau tidak mau harus menunggu bus datang.

**Sreg.. **

Aku melirik Toushiro yang sepertinya memilih duduk sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang tampak basah karena hujan. Membuat helaian rambut depan kini jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Apa?"

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku, "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku spontan.

Toushiro tampak menatapku sambil menyipitkan mata berwarna _emerald-_nya, "Apanya yang _'tidak ada apa-apa',_ aku tahu dari tadi kau memperhatikanku, Ichigo," katanya tepat sasaran.

"Err.. Tidak, kok. Cuma ini! Bantu keringkan rambutmu dengan ini," kataku cepat-cepat sambil menggeledah isi tas, dan syukurlah aku menemukan sebuah sapu tangan di dalamnya.

Toushiro menerima sapu tangan itu, "_Thanks_," balasnya kemudian. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum saat ia memakai sapu tangan itu untuk sedikit membantu mengeringkan rambutnya itu.

Aku kembali menatap hujan yang masih saja turun dengan deras. _Hahh.. _Sepertinya benar. Hujan ini akan lama redanya.

"Ichigo?"

"Eh?" aku langsung menoleh saat Toushiro memanggilku.

Toushiro menatapku, "Bisakah kau duduk? Dengan melihatmu hanya berdiri seperti itu membuatku risih," katanya kemudian.

Aku hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Toushiro, lalu mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping kirinya. Aku kembali melirik dirinya yang tampak intens menatap ke depan. Kira-kira apa yang di tatapnya hingga serius seperti itu?

"Apa?"

"Eh?"

Toushiro berkata dengan melirikkan bola mata _emerald_-nya kepadaku, "Bukannya 'eh'. Kau lagi-lagi memperhatikanku. Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal, "Yaa.. Aku hanya penasaran. Kau sedang menatap apa hingga seserius itu?" tanyaku. Dari pada aku penasaran 'kan?

"Bunga."

"Hah?"

"Lihatlah. Padahal diterjang hujan yang deras seperti ini, bunga itu masih berusaha berdiri," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku langsung menoleh ke depan. Dan benar saja, ada sekuntum bunga liar bewarna merah yang tumbuh di sebrang jalan. Jujur saja, hujan disertai angin ini cukup kencang. Tapi bunga itu tetap berusaha berdiri walau tertiup hujan dan angin seperti ini.

"Kadang kala, sesuatu yang kecil menyimpan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Seperti bunga kecil itu sekarang." Kata Toushiro sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku.

"Ya, kau benar." Ujarku kemudian menyetujui argumen pemuda mungil di sampingku itu.

_**Set.. **_

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah lengan mungil nan lembut menyentuh punggung tanganku. Tak perlu untuk menebak lengan siapa itu, aku cukup tahu kalau itu adalah Toushiro. Sambil tersenyum, aku membalas mengenggam lengan kirinya yang terasa dingin itu dalam genggaman tanganku agar menjadi hangat.

"Hei?" panggilku padanya.

"Hm?" tanggapnya.

"Tahu tidak? Baru saja aku menyumpahi peramal cuaca hari ini, tapi aku cukup berterimakasih padanya membuatku bisa bersama denganmu seperti ini," ujarku kemudian sembari terkekeh kecil.

Aku merasakan tonjokkan pelan di bahu kananku dari Toushiro dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya, "Dasar," gumamnya singkat.

"Oya' apakah besok kau ada waktu kosong?" tanyaku sambil menoleh pada Toushiro.

"Iya. Mau jalan?" tanyanya sambil balas menatapku. Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya, "Iya. Aku baru saja mendapat tiket ke taman hiburan. Ya, kalau kau mau.. Kita pergi,"

"Boleh,"

"Eh?"

Toushiro menatapku dengan pandangan heran, "Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak. Baiklah, besok ku jemput jam 10, ya." Ujarku kemudian.

Toushiro mengangguk kecil, "Kutunggu,"

_Yatta! _Jarang-jarang Toushiro mau ku ajak jalan. Walau sudah lebih dari 6 bulan kami pacaran, khng! Kaget, ya? Pasti kalian kaget mendengar kalau aku dan Toushiro pacaran. _What? _Biasa saja kalian bilang. _Oke! _Tapi, bagiku itu luar biasa. Bayangkan, _Man! _Bayangkan! Seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro yang dingin itu berpacaran denganku. _Wew! _Bagiku itu anugerah. Walau harus ku akui mendapatkan Toushiro itu _bagaikan berharap memeluk bulan._ Err.. kayaknya kalimat itu pernah kudengar.. Aha! Itu lirik lagu yang sering di putar oleh Renji kalau lagi galau mikirin Rukia! Tunggu! Kenapa aku malah membahas itu, ya? **("**=_=**) **

"Kurosaki?"

"Eh, Ma-maaf. Tadi aku melamun," kataku agak kaget juga tiba-tiba Toushiro memanggilku.

"Busnya sudah datang," kata Toushiro lagi sambil melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggamanku. _Hahh.. _Padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi menggenggam lengannya yang jarang-jarang bisa kugenggam. Yang ada kalau aku nekat genggam duluan, ujung-ujungnya bisa dapat cap tangan gratis di pipi. _Ukh_.. bagian itu harap disensor.. **(**=_="**)**

"Iya." Kataku akhirnya. Setelah itu, kami pun beranjak menaiki bus untuk menuju rumah.

Saat menaiki bus, keadaanya cukup sepi. Kira-kira kalau dihitung cuma ada sekitar 7 orang bersama supir. Aku dan Toushiro mengambil tempat duduk bagian kanan baris keempat. Aku mempersilahkan Toushiro duduk di pojok dekat jendela dan aku duduk tepat disebelahnya. Kebetulan bangku yang kami ambil ini bangku untuk 3 orang jadi lega. Toushiro tampak membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku untuk dibacanya, kebiasaannya kalau sedang tidak membicarakan hal yang penting. Sedangkan aku, menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi. Entah kenapa mataku terasa sangat berat. Rasa kantuk menyerangku yang akhirnya membuat kesadaranku jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Hujan sudah berhenti. Menyisakan banyak tempat yang basah karena tak terlindungi dari hujan yang turun. Riak genangan air terlihat di beberapa badan jalan. Harum khas hujan reda tercium masuk ke indera penciuman. Beberapa orang-orang yang semula terhenti aktivitasnya karena hujan, kini dapat melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Setelah mengantar Hitsugaya pulang, Ichigo segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah. Setapak demi setapak langkah ia ambil dengan santai. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tengah gembira karena besok Hitsugaya mau di ajak jalan olehnya.

"Hahh.. Jadi tidak sabar untuk besok," gumamnya sambil tetap melangkah.

_**Tap. **_

Seperti suara langkah kaki terdengar Ichigo lantas menghentikan juga langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Kosong. Sedikit menautkan alis heran ia pun kembali berjalan, "Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja,"

_**Tap. **_

Terdengar lagi. Oke. Abaikan saja.

_**Tap. **_

_Sial_. Apa jangan-jangan ada penguntit yang sengaja mengikutinya? Mungkin saja, bukan mau menyombangkan diri. Hanya saja, Ichigo cukup populer di sekolahnya. Dan merupakan salah satu siswa terbaik dari sekolahnya. Bisa saja'kan ada penggemar fanatik yang nekat sampai mengikutinya seperti ini?

_**Tap. Tap. **_

_Ugh._ Pemuda bermata _orange_ itu menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Bukannya apa, hanya saja dia merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh di belakangnya. Rasanya seperti ada hawa yang sangat dingin dari belakang! Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tidak tahu apa. Yang pasti, tubuhnya seperti menolak perintah otaknya agar kabur dari sana. Langkah kilat gitu.

_**Tap. **_

Terdengar lagi! Cukup! Merasa risih, Ichigo langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Kena ka-,"

"Onii-_Chaaannn..~" _

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke bawahnya, dan terang saja ada seorang anak kecil berambut Merah muda sebahu dengan poni terbelah di tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seolah baru mendapatkan sebuah harta karun, "Kau tersesat?" pertanyaan yang reflek terucap dari mulut Ichigo melihat bocah yang diperkirakan berumur 6 tahun itu menatapnya dengan pandangan riang. Kalau benar ini anak ilang, itung-itung berbuat kebaikan 'bukan?

Bocah itu menggeleng, "Ti-dak!"

Ichigo menautkan alisnya heran sambil berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu, "Lalu? Onii-chan baru pertama kali melihatmu di komplek ini. Namamu siapa?"

"Yachiru! Onii-_chan _mau diramal?" tanya anak itu yang mengaku bernama Yachiru.

"Ramal?"

"Um! Di ramal oleh Ken-_chan_!" serunya sambil menunjuk seberang jalan. Ichigo mengikuti arah tunjuk anak bernama Yachiru itu. Terang saja, dan sosok berbaju hitam tengah duduk di depan meja yang di atasnya terdapat bola kristal yang biasa di pakai oleh peramal. Namun, yang membuatnya berpikir ulang apakah orang itu benar-benar peramal atau bukan. Yaitu rambut yang jabrik panjang dengan ujung lonceng kecil bak preman dengan tubuh berisi, wajah garang dengan luka memanjang dari dahi melewati mata kirinya, dan penutup mata di mata kanannya membuat Ichigo terpikir bahwa orang itu penggemar fanatik _Pirate's of the carabian. _

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu langsung menatap Yachiru dengan pandangan cengo, "Itu peramal atau ketua geng, Yachiru?" katanya sambil berbisik dan tidak yakin kalau anak kecil nan imut di depannya itu mengenal pria yang di bilang peramal itu.

"Tentu saja peramal!" kata Yachiru dengan riang.

"Err.. Sudah sore. Lain kali, ya. Haha.." kata Ichigo sambil tertawa garing.

"_Besok. Tepat jam 10 kau akan tertimpa kesialan!" _

"Hah?" Ichigo langsung beralih menatap pria di seberang jalan itu.

"Hihihi.. Onii-chan_, _sepertinya Ken-_chan_ dapat melihat gambaran nasib Onii_-chan_ untuk besok!" seru Yachiru dengan riang.

"Tapi, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ramalan. Daa.."

"_Hitsugaya Toushiro. Bukankah itu nama orang yang sangat beharga bagimu, eh?" _

**Deg! **

"_.._ Sayang, lho.. Kalau Onii-_chan _menolak tawaran Ken-_chan _untuk diramal. Habis jarang-jarang Ken-_chan _mau meramal orang sembarangan!" mendengar ucapan anak perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu itu membuat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Lalu kembali menatap Yachiru, "Baiklah. Kalau kau memaksa. Aku menurutimu. Tapi, apapun yang akan dia katakan, aku tidak akan percaya," ujar Ichigo sambil melangkah menghampiri pria berbaju hitam itu yang kini tanpa disadarinya tengah menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau melihat apa, Paman?" tanya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar pria itu dengan suara berat.

"Apa itu?"

"Eh, aku harap kau tidak menyesal jika ku katakan ini,"

Entah kenapa mendengar itu, Ichigo menelan air ludah gugup, "Ya, apa itu?"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, "Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sebaiknya, kau batalkan saja janjimu dengannya besok."

"Ha-hah? Apa maksudmu, Paman? Kau mengenal Toushiro dari mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mengenal pemuda itu dari mana, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Yang jelas, pemuda itu akan celaka jika kau memaksa untuk tetap pergi." Kata pria itu sinis.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Aku permisi,"

Pria itu menyeringai, "Bisa saja besok hari terakhir Hitsugaya Toushiro hidup,"

**Brak!**

Mendengar itu, Ichigo menggebrak meja di depannya, "Yang benar saja! Itu hanya bualan Paman saja'kan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Toushiro?" seru Ichigo tak bisa menahan emosinya kalau sudah menyangkut pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum menatap Ichigo, "Eh, sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Onii-_chan_! Menyenangkan!" seru Yachiru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping pria itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian. Cepat jelaskan padaku!" tandas Ichigo. Entah kenapa langit kembali tertutup awan gelap. Seolah tak mengijinkan matahari untuk memancarkan sinarnya sore itu.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik."

"Hore! Tertarik, Onii-_chan _tertarik!" ujar Yachiru dengan nada riang. Seolah perkataannya itu adalah lelucon yang lucu.

Ichigo hanya menampakan wajah mengeras menimpali perkataan dua orang aneh yang ia temui di pinggir jalan seperti itu.

"Bersiaplah dengan sabit dewa kematian dihadapanmu, hahaha..!" seru pria itu sambil berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Yachiru melambaikan lengannya pada Ichigo yang mematung, "Dadaa..~ Onii-_chan..~_"

"Apa maksud... Mereka? Kalian! Tung,-"

**Zrasss... **

"Menghilang?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya melihat sosok kedua orang itu menghilang bersamaan dengan hujan yang kembali turun dengan deras.

"_Bersiaplah dengan sabit dewa kematian dihadapanmu, hahaha..!"_

Ichigo mengepalkan lengannya erat mengingat perkataan pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak?"

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Ichigo POV_**

Sumpaaahh! Siapa sih dua orang aneh yang tadi kutemui di jalan itu! walau aku coba melupakan perkataan pria aneh itu tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Apalagi ini menyangkut _My hime _alias Toushiro. Mana kemunculan sama kepergian mereka sangat misterius.

"Hei, mas Bro! Ngelamunin apaan loe?" seru Renji sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Lagi galau nih, gue! Masa' di jalan habis nganterin Toushiro, gue ketemu orang aneh yang bilang kalau gue besok bisa kena musibah, gila 'kan? Eh, tunggu! Loe masuk kamar gue nggak pake ketuk pintu dulu!" jawabku. Maklum, kalau di depan Toushiro harus pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, nah kalau di depan anak-anak lain terutama si Renji ini, bicaranya pake bahasa rakyat jelata dah.

"Sorry, Bro.. Bukannya nggak mau ngetuk pintu, lah Loenya aja yang kagak denger gue tadi udah ngetuk pintu. Eh, pintu kamar kost loe gak di kunci, ya udah gue nyelonong masuk. Taunya nemu loe lagi tiarap ala tentara di kasur kayak gini. Oya' kayak apa orang aneh yang bilang besok loe bakal kena musibah?" tanya Renji sambil bercermin dengan gaya-gaya yang aneh.

"Hahaha... Kalau gaya gue kayak gini mah, _Yunho_ ataupun _Yabu_ _Kouta_ kalah tampang dari gue!"

Aku terduduk dari posisi tiarapku tadi dan menghadap Renji sambil masang tampang eneg, "Narsis banget loe! kalau gitu, kenapa Rukia susah banget loe dapetin, Bro! Kalau soal orang aneh itu, pokoknya dandanannya misterius banget!"

Renji berjalan menghampiriku lalu menyampirkan lengannya di bahuku, "Gini, Bro. Masalah dapetin si Rukia itu udah beda. Apa lagi kalau berhadapan sama Byakuya, kakanya. Oya' emangnya musibah apa yang di bilang orang aneh yang tadi loe bilang?" tanya Renji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Nggak ada. Dia cuma bilang kalau gue akan dapet musibah kalau besok gue jalan bareng Toushiro," ujarku pada Renji. Tentunya tidak membeberkan semua tentang sebenarnya. Sorry, Bro. Bukannya nggak mau cerita tapi banyak hal jadi pertimbanganku tentang dua orang aneh itu kalau semuanya kuceritakans.

Renji masang tampang berpikir yang sumpah demi _Hollow_ yang gentayangan sama sekali nggak cocok sama tampangnya, "Hmm.. Mudah aja 'kan. Loe tinggal batalin janji loe sama Hitsugaya-_san_. Dari pada loe kena musibah. Lagian kalau loe nggak percaya dan nganggep omongan orang aneh itu hanya bualan atau sebangsanya, loe tinggal lupain dan tetap jalan sama Hitsugaya-_san_, mudah 'kan?"

"Loe nggak bisa jadi tempat rujukan gue," gumamku dengan tampang putus asa.

"Eit! Gue Cuma mau ngingetin, Bro. Percaya aja sama hati kecil Loe!" seru Renji dengan tampang percaya diri.

"Beuh! Gaya ngomong loe udah kayak di film-film drama aja, sih." Cibirku.

"Yei, loe dikasih nasehat bukannya terimakasih malah ngejek gue lagi," kata Renji sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Uhh.. Sorry, sorry.. Ya, Thanks."

"Nah, Ichigo. Gue pinjem mobil loe besok, ya!"

"Hah? Kagak bisa! Mobil gue masih di bengkel gara-gara loe dengan elitnya nabrakin ke tiang listrik kemarin! Lagian besok mau gue pake," amukku. Padahal tuh mobil baru berumur 3 bulan, tapi dengan tragisnya sama si kunyuk satu ini malah ditabrakin ke tiang listrik.

"Che, kagak seru loe," ujarnya sambil nyomot kripik kentang di toples.

"Bodo! Lagian loe ngambek sambil ngemil kripik kentang gue!"

"Biarin. Daa..~" dengan wajah tanpa dosa, akhirnya si Renji pergi dari kamar kostku sambil membawa toples kripik kentang yang baru kemaren ku isi. Dasar!

Pokoknya apapun yang besok terjadi, aku akan tetap kencan dengan Toushiro! Sekalipun tuh orang aneh berkata kayak gitu. Karena aku adalah pria sejati! Toushiro...~ tunggulah kakandamu ini...~

**Ichigo POV End_**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Hitsugaya POV_**

Keesokan harinya..

Hahh.. Aku hanya menghela nafas jenuh menunggu Kurosaki menjemputku. Sekali lagi, aku tatap jam tangan yang melingkar di lenganku. Jam 10.30. Dasar. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalau akan menjemput tepat jam 10. Tapi sudah 30 menit berlalu, Kurosaki belum menampakan diri. _Handphone_-pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Sebenarnya Kurosaki kenapa, sih? Aneh. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi malah suara perempuan yang ku dengar. Tunggu, maksudku bukan Kurosaki selingkuh. Tapi itu hanya suara operator seluler yang menjawab panggilanku. Aku kembali menghela nafas sambil terduduk di bangku teras rumahku.

Akhirnya tak lama kemudian, mobil Kurosaki tiba dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Walaupun di dalam hati aku senang karena dia sudah datang, tapi aku juga kesal karena harus menunggu dia selama ini. Tak lama, sosok Kurosaki keluar dari mobil.

"Maaf, Toushiro! Tadi ban mobilnya bocor dan harus kutambal dulu. Makanya aku telat," katanya sambil menghampiriku.

"Lalu kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanyaku kemudian.

"_Double_ maaf, nih. Aku lupa men-_charge_ ponselku, dan sekarang tewas," katanya lagi sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa di aktifkan lagi.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, "Ya, sudah. Dari pada berlama-lama, kita pergi saja langsung," kataku akhirnya.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, "Terimakasih," ujarku sambil menatapnya, Kurosaki balas tersenyum, "Tentu," balasnya sambil menutup pintu mobil dan beralih ke kursi pengemudi di sampingku. Setelah itu, mobil melaju meninggalkan rumahku menuju tempat tujuan kami.

**Hitsugaya POV End_ **

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Ichigo POV_ **

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju Taman Hiburan, aku dan Toushiro hanya terdiam dengan alunan musik radio yang menghiasi lingkup di dalam mobilku ini yang baru keluar dari bengkel. Sesekali aku mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil mengikuti alunan lagu yang tengah di putar radio. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya melihat jalanan dari jendela. Entah kenapa, suasana seperti ini serasa tidak nyaman bagiku. Apalagi, aku tahu Toushiro pasti marah karena menungguku terlalu lama. Ya, iyalah! Mana ada, sih manusia yang senang menunggu. Suasana yang mendayu seperti ini sama sekali bukan karakterku! Tapi, kalau aku yang mengajak ngobrol duluan, takutnya tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh Toushiro. Apalagi, kalau obrolannya sama sekali nggak bermutu. Ugh..

Ugh.. Sial! ini karena ban mobilku tiba-tiba bocor di tengah jalan dan ponsel yang sudah ku _charge_ semalaman tidak terisi? Oke, Ichigo_.. Positive thinking_, Bro! Ini hanyalah kebetulan semata. Gara-gara ini aku jadi terlambat menjemput Toushiro, tak diragukan lagi kalau dia pasti marah walau tidak terlihat dari wajahnya. Uhh..

"Kurosaki?"

"Iya?" tanggapku saat Toushiro memanggil.

"Kita mau ke Taman Hiburan 'kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita terlewat. Seharusnya belok kanan tadi,"

"Eh, a-apa? Yang benar?" kataku kaget sambil menatap Toushiro. Perasaan tadi belum sampai daerah sini. Tapi, kenapa sekarang...

"Kurosaki di depan!"

Aku langsung kembali melihat ke depan, terang saja ada sebuah mobil yang melaju di depanku. Seketika langsung kubanting stir dan setelah seimbang. kurem. Hampir saja..

"Kurosaki kau ini kenapa? Kau tadi hampir saja membahayakan nyawa kita berdua!"

"Maaf, Toushiro. Aku tidak sengaja," ujarku bersalah.

"Hahh.. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, seharusnya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," kata Toushiro kemudian sambil menyentuh dahiku dengan lengan kanannya, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya kemudian dengan rasa khawatir yang tentunya membuatku sedih sekaligus senang juga.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, kok. Mungkin aku hanya kurang konsentrasi saja,"

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah berkata seperti itu,"

"Kita jalan lagi, ya?" ujarku pada Toushiro yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

**Ichigo POV End_**

**. **

**. **

**. **

Dari kejauhan, tepatnya dari sebuah atap gedung dekat jalan itu. Terdapat dua orang berbaju hitam yang terdiri dari lelaki dewasa dan anak perempuan. Si pria tampak berdiri, sedangkan si anak perempuan setengah tengkurap dengan kedua lengan yang menopang wajahnya agar menatap ke depan.

"Psst, Ken-_chan_..~ Kenapa tadi tidak langsung lakukan saja?" tanya anak perempuan itu sambil menoleh sekilas pada lelaki di sampingnya. Orang yang dipanggil Ken-_chan_ itu tersenyum sinis, "Khe.. Belum saatnya. Kalau langsung bertindak, tidak akan seru 'kan jadinya?" sahut lelaki itu.

Yachiru mengembungkan pipinya sesaat, "Iya, sih.. tapi aku bosan!"

"Bosan, eh? Bersabarlah. Tinggal sebentar lagi akan berakhir,"

Yachiru langsung mengambil posisi berdiri dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Zaraki, "Horee..~ Baiklah!"

"Anak baik. Sekarang waktunya kita pergi," ujarnya lagi, Yachiru hanya mengangguk lalu sosok mereka menghilang dengan cepat bersamaan dengan hembusan angin siang itu.

Sesampainya di Taman Hiburan dan memakirkan mobil. Ichigo dan Toushiro segera membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam arena Taman tersebut. Keadaan tempat itu sangat ramai, karena memang ini adalah hari pekan dan itu artinya banyak orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk sekedar menghibur diri bersama keluarga, teman-teman, ataupun pacar masing-masing. Ichigo meraih lengan Toushiro untuk pergi mencari cafe di sekitar Taman Hiburan, bersantai terlebih dahulu sebelum mencoba wahana-wahana permainan yang tersedia disana. Selain itu, karena tempat ini sangat ramai. Mereka perlu bergandengan tangan agar tidak terpisah.

"Nah, kita ke cafe yang disana saja, ya?" ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk cafe kecil di depannya. Toushiro hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. setelah mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan minuman dingin, Toushiro mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Kebiasaan pemuda itu yang tak bisa ditinggalkan walaupun sedang bersama Ichigo, dan Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pacarnya itu yang selalu membaca buku kalau sedang tidak membicarakan hal penting.

Tiba-tiba karena ada panggilan alam yang harus ia jawab, Ichigo langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Toushiro, tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku ke toilet dulu."

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya itu, "Ya," sahutnya singkat. Melihat itu, Ichigo langsung secepat kilat ke toilet. Setelah sampai, ia langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik toilet. Tak berapa lama, ia keluar dan menghela nafas lega, "Hahh.. Selamat," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah Washtafel untuk mencuci tangan. Sembari membasuh tangan, pandangannya teralih pada kaca.

_**Deg!**_

Pemuda itu menahan nafas saat ia melihat dari cermin ada seseorang wanita berbaju putih lusuh yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Dari sudut bibir wanita itu mengalirkan darah. Wanita itu terus menatap Ichigo dengan bola mata putihnya, seringaian terlukis di wajah sosok wanita itu membuat Ichigo menelan ludah kaku. Seumur-umur selama hidupnya, ini kali pertama ia melihat hantu. Tubuhnya saja tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Tidak cara lain, Ichigo langsung memejamkan matanya erat, tidak lama setelah itu ia membuka matanya kembali dan menghela nafas lega saat sosok wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi di belakangnya.

"Ya, Tuhan...~ dosa apa sih yang telah aku perbuat sampai seperti ini? Apa ini azab karena sering mengejek si Renji. Ren, dimanapun loe, gue minta maaf..~" ujar Ichigo lebay. Tanpa banyak cincong lagi, Ichigo langsung buru-buru keluar dari toilet nista itu dan kembali menemui Toushiro.

Ichigo berusaha bersikap sewajarnya saat menemui Toushiro, takut pemuda itu khawatir padanya, "Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo. Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, "Apa?" balas Toushiro.

"Maaf lama. Setelah ini, kau mau naik wahana apa?"

"Terserah saja," balas Toushiro singkat sembari melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Ichigo tampak berpikir, "Ada banyak wahana yang ingin kunaiki, sih. Roller Coaster, Tornado, tunggu! Bianglala tidak buruk juga untuk dinaiki,"

"Naiki saja semuanya secara bergantian, kalau memang kau mau menaiki semua wahana itu," cetus Toushiro sambil tetap konsentrasi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Mendengar itu, Ichigo langsung menepuk dahinya, "Ya ampun! Benar juga, ya. Baiklah pertama Roller Coaster, lalu Tornado, dan terakhir Bianglala! Ayo, Toushiro!"

Toushiro menghela nafas, lalu melipat halaman bukunya yang sudah ia baca. Setelah memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Toushiro beranjak berdiri mengikuti Ichigo, "Baiklah," ujarnya singkat.

Setelah mengantri untuk membeli karcis untuk Roller Coaster, akhirnya Ichigo dan Toushiro menunggu giliran untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Ichigo memperhatikan sekelilingnya, rasanya ia hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat anak perempuan yang ia temui kemarin berada disalah satu bangku tak jauh dari wahana Roller Coaster, anak perempuan yang tidak salah bernama Yachiru itu tampak tersenyum manis dengan lengan kanannya yang tampak memegang Cone Es krim bewarna merah seperti merah darah sambil menatap Ichigo yang wajahnya langsung memucat. Pemuda itu reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut lain, sambil mengatur nafas, Ichigo kembali memandang bangku itu dan tidak menemukan Yachiru disana.

"Ke-kemana?" katanya sambil tergagap.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Toushiro yang dari tadi memperhatikan gelagat Ichigo yang tampak aneh.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, hehehe.." kekehnya hambar. Toushiro tahu kalau ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Ichigo darinya. Dan itu membuat Toushiro penasaran. Namun pemuda itu hanya menyimpannya di dalam hati. Setelah sikonnya tepat, ia akan menanyakannya langsung pada Ichigo.

Akhirnya giliran mereka berdua naik Roller Coaster tiba, setelah seluruh bangku yang berada di Roller Coaster itu terisi, perlahan kereta itu berjalan dengan perlahan hingga sampai di puncak pertama. Teriakan baru terdengar saat Roller Coaster itu meluncur dengan kencang menuruni puncak dan terasa makin kencang seolah hendak terlepas dari relnya.

Seperti halnya penumpang lainnya, Ichigo dan Toushiro berteriak merasa tegang dengan kecepatan Roller Coaster itu, Ichigo memegang erat safety belt-nya dan tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Toushiro. Ichigo langsung membelalakan matanya semaksimal mungkin saat melihat Toushiro yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat. Ia berharap itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat tak sengaja. Hingga kereta Roller Coaster yang ia tumpangi berhenti.

Toushiro menepuk bahu Ichigo, "Kurosaki!" panggil Toushiro.

"Ah!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Toushiro heran.

Ichigo hanya menggeleng lemas, namun bersyukur kini wajah Toushiro kembali seperti semula. Bukan berlumuran darah seperti tadi.

"Cepat keluar, kita sudah selesai." Sahut Toushiro sambil berdiri.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Toushiro pergi dari wahana Roller Coaster itu.

"Sepertinya kita beristirahat saja terlebih dahulu," ujar Toushiro. Kembali, Ichigo hanya mengangguk menimpali perkataan Toushiro.

"_Bisa saja besok hari terakhir Toushiro Hitsugaya hidup,"_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan pria kemarin terulang dipikiran Ichigo. _Tidak mungkin. Pasti yang dilihatnya tadi hanya ilusi saja. Tidak lebih!_ Pikir Ichigo sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap ke depan, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang kemarin ditemuinya kini berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Sial! Reflek, Ichigo langsung berlari menghampiri pria itu. Sekarang saatnya! Kalau ia bisa menangkap pria itu, mungkin ia bisa mengethui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kalau perlu ia akan menghajar pria itu karena telah menerrornya seperti ini.

"Kurosaki tunggu!" seru Toushiro heran melihat Ichigo berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ichigo terus berlari menuju pria itu. Namun pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya pergi dan menghilang dalam kerumbunan pengunjung yang lainnya.

"Hei, kau tunggu!" seru Ichigo. Tak dipedulihkannya banyak orang yang ia tabrak dan mengumpat kesal padanya. Yang terpenting ia harus menemui orang yang mengaku peramal itu. karena dia, sekarang Ichigo merasa sedang diterror dan dipermainkan.

Sial! merasa kelelahan, Ichigo berhenti dan langsung bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar pria misterius itu yang anehnya sama sekali tak terkejar olehnya.

"Kemana dia? !" seru Ichigo dengan nada tinggi sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sekarang ia berada di arena yang pengunjungnya sepi.

"Kau mencariku, Ichigo?"

**Deg! **

Ichigo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan terpaku dengan sosok pria peramal itu yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah menyeringai.

Membuang rasa takutnya, Ichigo langsung menghampiri lelaki itu dan berhenti tepat satu meter di hadapannya, "Kau, sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kau menerorku, hah? !"

Pria itu malah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ichigo, "Hm.. Bukannya, aku sudah memperingatimu agar tidak keluar hari ini, eh? Tapi kau malah mengabaikan perkataanku, Ichigo. Jadi, bukanakah itu adalah kesalahanmu?" ujar pria itu dengan nada menyalahkan.

"Tapi, apa arti dari semua ini, hah? Kau kira lucu mempermainkan kehidupan orang, bodoh!"

"Mempermainkan? Itu tidak benar, aku bukanlah mempermainkan kehidupanmu. Tapi aku mempermainkan nasibmu," desis pria itu dengan suara rendah yang membuat Ichigo agak merinding mendengarnya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu menghampiri pria di hadapannya, "Kau jangan ma-," Ichigo kembali terpaku saat ia hendak menarik kerah baju pria itu ternyata kedua lengannya menembus leher pria di hadapannya itu. "Ka-kau, sebenarnya apa, hah?" seru Ichigo sambil mundur tiga langkah ke belakang.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Khe, Kenpachi Zaraki. Dewa kematian,"

Ichigo membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "A-apa?"

**. **

**. **

**. **

**-To Be Continued-**

**. **

**. **

**.**

**A/N : **Hisahiburiiii..~ **(**w**)/ **

Oke, saya tahu mungkin fic ini gaje karena saya mengakui bahwa sudah lama sekali tidak menulis fanfic karena berbagai hal termaksud ngurusin nasib saya sebagai kelas ujung tanduk _a.k.a_ kelas 12 SMA.. **#**curcol

**#**dor!

Tapi, saya berharap kalian semua suka. Terlebih untuk _IchiHitsu Lover_.. fic ini sebenarnya untuk _**event IchiHitsu Day 22 Desember**_ yang kemarin. _Gomenasai_ baru bisa _publish_ sekarang.. **TT^TT #**bows

Oke! Fic ini berjumlah 2 chapter.. dan sudah _complete_!

Sekali lagi_**, Happy IchiHitsu Day, Minna-san**_...~! **#**tebar bunga

**_Review?_**


	2. The Last

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo **

**The Darkness Of Shadow (c) NamiKaze-Naruni **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing: **Ichigo **X** Hitsugaya

**Genre:**Supernatural** / **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU**,** OOC, **Shou-ai,** Typo, **Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Fanfic Special For IchiHitsu Day**!**! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_The Darkness Of Shadow_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Last**

Hitsugaya berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya, sekarang ia sedang mencari keberadaan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya. Mungkin ini salahnya juga yang sejak tadi menyadari sikap aneh Ichigo, namun ia tidak cepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Hiks! Huweee..~"

Samar-samar Hitsugaya mendengar suara tangis seorang anak kecil di sekitarnya, namun tak ada apapun disekitarnya selain orang-orang yang tampak ramai berlalu-lalang di tempat itu. seolah langkahnya bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati sumber suara. Hitsugaya menajamkan pendengarannya untuk lebih jelas lagi mendengar suara tangisan itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu tengah menangis di bangku Taman Hiburan itu, karena kasihan, Hitsugaya menghampiri anak perempuan itu lalu menepuk lembut bahu kecil anak itu, "Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Kau tersesat?" tanya Hitsugaya. Anak itu menggeleng tanpa memandangnya. Membuat Hitsugaya menautkan alisnya heran, "Kalau kau tersasat, Kakak akan mengantarmu ke _Center_ _Park_, bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Anak itu malah terdiam dan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk lalu menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya. Pemuda mungil itu syok saat melihat air mata anak itu adalah darah.

"Hitsugaya-_san_,"

Hitsugaya langsung terkejut sambil menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Abarai? Kuchiki?" gumam Hitsugaya singkat melihat dua sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Pemuda mungil berambut putih itu menoleh lagi ke arah bangku tempat anak tadi duduk. Namun nihil, anak itu sudah menghilang. _Apa tadi hanya ilusi? Tapi, terlihat seperti nyata_. Pikir Hitsugaya heran.

"Lho, Hitsugaya-san. Kenapa kamu sendirian? Ichigo kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, Ichigo kemana? Yah, padahal baru mau ngasih kejutan ke dia dengan kencan bareng Rukia kesini. Eh, dia malah kagak ada!" sahut Renji yang langsung kena sikut Rukia di pinggangnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sendiri kesini. Aku bersama Ichigo. Hanya saja, tadi dia pergi sebentar," kata Hitsugaya terpaksa berbohong. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia bilang kalau Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berlari pergi ninggalin dia.

"Oh, pantas. Habisnya Hitsugaya-_san_ tidak mungkin mau pergi sendirian ke tempat yang ramai seperti ini," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Hitsugaya balas tersenyum, "Iya, ini karena Ichigo yang mengajakku,"

"Duuh.. jadi kalau bukan Ichigo yang mengajak, tidak mau, nih..~" goda Renji, membuat semburat merah tercetak di wajah coklat Hitsugaya.

"Renji! Dari tadi kamu ini iseng, ya!" gemas Rukia sambil mencubit pinggang Renji. Cowok berambut merah berkuncir itu meringis, "Aduh, duh.. sakit, nihh..~" ringis Renji lebay, "Makanya jangan iseng!" tandas Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat itu, rasanya walau sudah lama berpacaran dengan Ichigo, ia belum pernah seakrab itu dengan Ichigo. Jangan-jangan ia iri dengan hubungan Renji dan Rukia yang tampak tidak canggung satu sama lain. Berbeda sekali dengan hubungan ia dan Ichigo yang rasanya belum terbuka satu sama lain.

"Kalian akrab sekali, ya?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terlontar sendiri dari bibir Hitsugaya, membuat dua sejoli di hadapannya itu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Lho, bukannya kalian berdua juga terlihat sangat akrab, ya?" tanya Rukia heran. Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Tidak seperti itu. hubunganku dengan Kurosaki tidak terbuka seperti kalian," kata Hitsugaya sedikit menerawangkan kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, terbuka saja sekarang!" cerocos Renji.

"Hitsugaya-_san_, kamu dan Ichigo tidak perlu bisa jadi seperti kami, toh aku yakin kalian saling mengetahui rasa suka kalian masing-masing. Bukankah itu sudah terbuka? Tinggal Hitsugaya-_san_ dan Ichigo menyikapi sifat-sifat kalian berdua. Bukankah dengan begitu kalian sudah terbuka?" kata Rukia dengan nada lembut. Hitsugaya terdiam, mendengar perkataan Rukia tadi membuat Hitsugaya menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini, Ichigolah yang sudah bersikap terbuka padanya, Ichigolah yang selalu mengalah terhadapnya, dan Ichigolah yang selalu bersikap sabar menghadapi sikap dinginnya itu. Selama ini yang membuat hubungannya terasa canggung adalah Hitsugaya. Dia sendiri.

"_Arigatou_, Rukia. Aku sudah paham perasaanku sekarang," ujar Hitsugaya.

Rukia tersenyum, "Sama-sama. nah, aku dan Renji harus pamit, nih. Kami mau makan siang dulu, laper." Canda Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Iya,"

"Hitsugaya-_san_, kalau si Ichigo udah balik, susul kami aja ke cafe!" seru Renji.

"Baiklah,"

"Daa,"

"Daa.."

Sekarang Hitsugaya harus mencari kemana Ichigo. Dengan itu, pemuda berambut putih itu kembali melangkah menembus kerumbunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Yachiru sedang menatap Hitsugaya yang tampak khawatir mencari Ichigo. Senyum mengerikan terlukis di wajah anak berumur 6 tahun itu.

"Onii-_chan_.. sayang sekali kalau harus lenyap,"

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Dewa kematian?"

"Iya,"

"Kau pasti bercanda," Ichigo merasa kalau seluruh tubuhnya kaku sekarang. Seakan tubuhnya tidak memiliki kemampuan lagi untuk bergerak, "Mana ada hal yang seperti itu! kau kira ini lelucon!" seru Ichigo. Ya, iyalah! Hal seperti Dewa kematian itu hanya ada di film-film atau animasi saja. Bukan dunia nyata seperti ini!

"Amat sangat disayangkan kalau pemuda bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu akan lenyap. Bayangan kegelapan yang mengintainya sekarang semakin mendekat. seandainya kalau sekarang kau tidak mengajaknya keluar, hidupnya mungkin saja akan sedikit lebih lama," ujar Kenpaachi sambil melihat kalung perak yang memiliki bandul seperti jam.

"Kau jangan asal berbicara!" seru Ichigo. Sekuat tenaga mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Kekuatannya seakan terhisap oleh sesuatu yang membuat ia seperti tak bertenaga.

"Yachiru. Tentu kau ingat anak perempuan yang kemarin kau temui, bukan?" tanya Kenpachi sambil menghampiri Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya membeku mendengar hal itu, pria tersenyum sinis sambil meraih dagu Ichigo, lalu mencondongkan kepalanya ke samping kiri Ichigo, " Kau tahu, anak itulah yang akan mengeksekusi nyawanya itu. aku disini hanya memancingmu pergi agar kau menjauh dari sisi Hitsugaya Toushiro," bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Ichigo.

Kedua bola mata Ichigo terbelalak dengan sempurna mendengar hal itu, dengan sekuat tenaga Ichigo langsung menepis lengan Kenpachi, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung berlari mencari Hitsugaya. Bagaimanapun, walau hal ini sulit untuk diterima akal sehat, namun hati kecilnya merasa ketakutan apalagi ini menyangkut keselamatan orang yang paling ia kasihi setelah orang tuanya. Toushiro..!

Sementara itu, Kenpachi hanya meringai puas melihat reaksi Ichigo itu. lalu membalikkan badan. Ia kembali melihat jam pada kalung perak di tangan kanannya, "Che, payah. Hanya tertinggal 15 menit lagi,"

Ichigo terus berlari mencari keberadaan Hitsugaya. Sementara itu, suara gemuruh angin mulai berhembus. Awan gelap menutupi sang mentari seakan tidak mengijinkan cahaya yang hangat itu menyinari kota Karakura. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing karena sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Membuat suasana tempat yang semula sangat ramai mulai menjadi agak lengang. Membuat Ichigo bersyukur karena dengan keadaan begini, mungkin ia bisa menemukan Hitsugaya lebih cepat.

"Toushiro! Kau dimana? !" panggil Ichigo keras, "TOUSHIRO! !" panggilnya lagi. Namun nihil, tak ada sahutan dari pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Sial! aku harus cepat menemukannya!" umpat Ichigo sambil tetap berlari mencari keberadaan Hitsugaya. Sementara langit semakin gelap dan rintik gerimis mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Ichigo terus berlari walau nafasnya sudah tersengal karena kelelahan. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari mencari Hitsugaya. Tanpa sengaja, ia terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun dengan deras. Ichigo berusaha untuk berdiri walau kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk berlari. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri walaupun tidak tegak. Memaksakan kakinya untuk tetap melangkah. Suasana Taman Hiburan itu kini sepi.

"TOUSHIRO...!" panggil Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Kurosaki!"

**Deg! **

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke depan dan menemukan sosok Hitsugaya yang amat dicintainya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah karena hujan. Ichigo langsung menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Dan langsung menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Hitsugaya hanya bisa terpaku.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Bisik Ichigo penuh kelegaan.

Hitsugaya membalas pelukan Ichigo, "Kau kenapa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Kurosaki?"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesutu yang buruk menimpamu,"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alis heran, "Hah?"

"Aku pun akan selalu disisimu. Tak akan lagi meninggalkanmu,"

"Kau ini kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur, Kurosaki?"

"Tak akan membiarkanmu menangis. Jika itu terjadi, lebih baik aku mati,"

"Oye!"

"Aku serius!"

Hitsugaya terpaku, "Dasar. Iya, aku tahu.. jangan katakan lagi," lirih Hitsugaya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada Ichigo..

"Tidak. Aku akan terus mengatakan ini agar kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu._.."_

"Ya..." balas Hitsugaya.

Dari kejauhan. Yachiru tertawa kecil, namun menyeramkan, "Hihihi.. 5 menit lagi, Onii-_chan_..~"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menggandeng lengan Hitsugaya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, "Kita pulang," kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dan merekapun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. sesampainya di parkiran. Hanya ada beberapa mobil disana, karena memang sebagian pengunjung Taman Hiburan itu sudah pulang karena hujan.

"Ternyata sudah lumayan sepi, ya?" ujar Ichigo mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Mungkin karena hujan," balas Hitsugaya. Ichigo meoleh menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu, tak sengaja Hitsugaya pun melakukan hal yang sama. membuat pandangan mata mereka bertubrukan. Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak kuat kalau harus menatap mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya sedekat itu, "Err.. soal tadi aku mintaa maaf, ya. Tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanmu seperti tadi," pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kau pasti kaget dengan ulahku tadi," gumamnya kemudian.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Tidak juga,"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku malah lega saat kau berkata seperti itu padaku, itu artinya aku sangat berarti bagimu, ya?" ujar Hitsugaya sambil menautkan kedua lengannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau sangat berharga untukku, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo, membuat Hitsugaya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih. Aku senang mendengar hal itu,"

Ichigo membalas senyuman manis itu dengan cengiran khasnya, "Tentu _My Hime!"_ seru Ichigo.

"Dasar," ujar Hitsugaya sambil berjalan mendahului Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"Waktu habis, Onii-_chan_...~" kata Yachiru dengan nada manis namun memiliki arti yang sangat menyeramkan.

_**Brrrmm! Brrrmmm! Brrrrmmmm! **_

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke samping saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencangnya dari arah parkiran sebelah kanan menuju Hitsugaya yang berjalan di depannya dan sepertinya Hitsugaya belum menyadari bahwa mobil itu melaju ke arah dirinya.

"TOUSHIRO...! !" teriak Ichigo sekencang mungkin saat mobil itu sebentar lagi akan menabrak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung menoleh saat suara mobil melaju kencang terdengar di pendengarannya. Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya terpaku saat mobil itu beberapa meter lagi akan menghantamnya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mematung sebelum tubuhnya itu didorong oleh seseorang dan pemuda mungil itu pun terjatuh.

_**BRAK! **_

_**CKIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT...! **_

_**BRUGH!**_

Mata _emerald_ itu hanya bisa terbelalak melihat kejadian yang menimpanya itu.

_Kurosaki..._

Ya, seseorang yang tadi mendorongnya itu adalah Ichigo. Dalam hitungan seperkian detik tadi, Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Hitsugaya dengan cara mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar terhindar dari hantaman besi berjalan itu. Namun, Ichigo harus membayar mahal untuk itu, dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Dari kaca spion mobil, Yachiru melihat adegan itu dengan wajah datar, misinya sudah selesai. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah mengincar Hitsugaya. Tapi Ichigo. Ia membuat seolah Hitsugayalah yang akan diincar, karena dengan begitu, Ichigo pasti bisa meninggal dengan tenang setelah menyelamatkan Hitsugaya orang ia kasihi dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Toh, diakhir hidupnya, biarkan orang-orang di sekitar kehidupan Ichigo menganggap Ichigo adalah pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan Hitsugaya dengan taruhan nyawanya. Bukan meninggal dalam keadaan mati konyol yang sama sekali tidak berharga untuk dikenang. Anggaplah sebagai bonus terakhir untuknya. Setelah itu dalam sekejap, sosok Yachiru menghilang dari dalam mobil.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa membeku saat melihat sosok Ichigo terbaring kaku. Aliran darah dari tubuhnya seolah kini menyatu dengan riak air hujan yang meluas dengan cepat. Dengan gemetar, Hitsugaya melangkah menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Ichigo dan berlutut di samping Ichigo. Tangan kanannya dengan gemetar mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Kurosaki.. hei? Kurosaki..? Bangun.." panggil Hitsugaya dengan lirih. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Tangan kecil Hitsugaya perlahan beralih menyentuh wajah Ichigodengan gemetar.

_Dingin? _

"Kurosaki...?" panggilnya lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya wajah yang mulai memucat yang terlihat dari wajah pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Tak ada suara. Tak ada senyum, tak ada.. tak akan ada lagi pelukan hangat dari Ichigo untuknya.

Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya mengguncang tubuh Ichigo namun kali ini agak kencang, "Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Kumohon bangun! Jangan diam saja, Kurosaki! Kau belum menepati semua janjimu, Ichigo!" seru Hitsugaya pun pecah. Dengan perlahan, Hitsugaya menempatkan kepala Ichigo ke pangkuannya. Hitsugaya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung bajunya dan langsung berusaha membersihkan wajah Ichigo dari darah. Air mata yang diteteskan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu seolah larut dengan aliran air hujan. Mengalir bagaikan aliran air hujan yang tak berujung.

pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu berteriak memanggil nama ia tahu, itu adalah percuma. Karena pemuda itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Selamanya..

Tak lama, orang-orang membuat kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di parkiran mobil Taman Hiburan itu.

Di dalam sebuah Cafe Taman Hiburan...

"Hei, katanya di parkiran ada seseorang yang tertabrak!"

"Ya ampun! Kasihan sekali!"

" kita lihat!"

"Ayo!"

Kenpachi terduduk disalah satu kursi di dalam cafe itu, ia tampak memainkan kalung perak berbandulkan jam di lengannya, seulas seringaian terlukis di wajahnya, "Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" tanyanya pada sosok Yachiru yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya.

"Ya," balas Yachiru dengan jelas, "Sekarang kita tinggal membangunkan dia dari mimpinya, Ken-_chan_,"

"Oh, ku kira kau masih mau bermain dengan mimpi orang."

"Tidak, aku sampai disini saja. Pemuda itu berbeda,"

"Berbeda, eh?" tanya pria itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Seharusnya kalau dia sayang nyawanya, bisa saja Hitsugaya Toushiro itu yang tertabrak. Namun, dia menggantikannya itu dan saat matipun masih tersenyum. Manusia macam apa itu," dengus Yachiru kesal.

"Kau kapok masuk ke dalam 'mimpi' Ichigo, ya?" kekeh Kenpachi melihat ekspresi kesal dari anak perempuan itu yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Mungkin saja, sekarang cepat bangunkan dia! Sebelum arwahnya betul-betul tidak kembali lagi ke dalam tubuhnya,"

"Haha.. baik, baik."

**. **

**. **

**. **

Buaian sang malam telah berakhir. Walaupun begitu, hujan yang turun dengan rintiknya kembali tidak mengijinkan matahari untuk bersinar terang menyinari langit. Membuat suasana yang sama sekali tak bersahabat untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Dedaunan yang tertimpa embun kini seluruhnya basah terkena air hujan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu turun tanpa ampun.

Di salah satu sudut kota, terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tengan menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Terdengar pula, isak tangis dari beberapa pengantar di pemakaman itu.

"Sepertinya, Hitsugaya-_san_ masih belum menerima ini," kata Rukiayang melihat Hitsugaya dari tadi hanya terdiam. Tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Ichigo bodoh!Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Hitsugaya-_san_ seperti ini. Dasar bodoh kau Ichigo, " seru Renji.

"Renji, jaga ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun ini hari berkabung sahabat kita," ujar Rukia.

"Aku tahu, tapi Ichigo benar-benar payah! Hitsugaya-_san_ dibuatnya seperti itu!" balas Renji sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang terdiam.

Rukia menghela nafas, "Hahh.. aku tahu. Tapi, ini pun bukan kemauan dari Ichigo juga 'kan?"

Renji memilih bungkam mendengar ucapan dari gadis yang merupakan pacarnya itu.

Rukia tersenyum melihat keterdiaman Renji, "Syukurlah, kalau kau mengerti. Kau itu sahabat yang terbaik untuk Ichigo." yang hanya dijawab anggukan kepala dari Renji yang tertunduk.

Perlahan, Rukia menghampiri Hitsugaya yanag masih terdiam, "Hitsugaya-_san, _aku tahu ini memang seperti mimpi buruk. Tapi, aku yakin, kalau Ichigo berharap agar kau tegar menghadapi ini. Aku pun tahu rasanya saat kita ditinggal orang yang kita sayangi untuk selamanya. Tapi percayalah. Suatu saat nanti, kita akan dipertemukan oleh takdir," hibur Rukia.

"Itu... hanya kata-kata penghibur kosong bagiku," kata Hitsugaya dingin, "Kumohon, aku ingin sendiri," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Renji menepuk pundak Rukia, gadis berambut itu menoleh dan mendapati anggukan kecil dari pemuda itu, Rukia menghela nafas lalu perlahan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Tak lama kemudian, para pengantar pemakaman itu pun satu persatu mulai pergi, yang tertinggal hanya Hitsugaya seorang disana. Setelah sepi, pemuda mungil itu pun jatuh berlutut di samping makam Ichigo. Kini hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis kecil kembali turun dengan derasnya seolah tak ingin membiarkan Hitsugaya hanya menangis sendirian.

"Kurosaki... kau dengar aku?" lirihnya, "Kau jahat sekali membuatku seperti ini, kau tahu? Hatiku yang dulu tertutup mulai terbuka itu karena keberadaanmu. Tapi, harus kembali tertutup karena kau juga," bulir air mata kini semakin deras mengalir walau tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang turun.

"Kurosaki..." lirihnya lagi sambil mengusap batu marmer hitam itu selembut mungkin.

"_Gomenasai_..."

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Ichigo POV_**

Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat sosok rapuhmu tengah terguyur oleh butiran-butiran air hujan yang tanpa ampun terus menghujam tubuhmu yang kini terdiam kaku di samping batu marmer hitam itu. Ingin rasanya aku menghalangi hujan ini agar tidak lagi menghujammu dengan deras. Tetapi aku sadar.. aku tidak sama seperti dulu yang selalu bisa berada disisimu. Karena sekarang aku hanya siluet bayangan yang kini tak terlihat dan tak terjamah olehmu.

Jika hujan ini benar-benar bisa menghapus kepedihanmu, ijinkan aku menjadi hujan ini agar aku bisa menghapus kepedihan yang telah kuciptakan dalam hatimu_..._

_Toushiro..._

Justru akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf kepadamu.. aku harap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang terjadi. Hanyalah bayangan dari kegelapan yang akan sirna ketika disinari oleh cahaya matahari.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Aku menoleh ketika ada suara yang memanggilku. Seketika tempatku berpijak kini berubah menjadi ruangan putih bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Siapa?" tanyaku, "Dimana kau?"

"Apakah kau ingin hidup kembali?" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Iya! Tentu saja aku mau! Aku rela melakukan apapun jika aku benar-benar bisa hidup kembali!" seruku lantang, "Jika kau bisa menghidupkan aku lagi, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu!" lanjutku lagi.

"Kau bisa dihidupkan lagi," kata suara itu yang membuat aku senang bukan main.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya,"

Aku langsung menoleh saat suara yang ini terdengar familiar di telingaku, mataku langsung terbebelalak melihat dua orang itu, Kenpachi dengan Yachiru di hadapanku sekarang. Seketika emosiku naik. Karena bertemu dengan merekalah, karena perkataan merekalah, aku jadi seperti ini!

"Mau apa lagi kalian, hah?!" tanyaku emosi.

"Ou.. Tenanglah. Kau berpikir ini pasti kenyataan'kan, eh?" kata Kenpachi yang membuatku menautkan alis bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yachiru mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, anak perempuan itu menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang besar, "Onii-_chan_..~ maksud Ken-_chan_, Ini sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Semuanya, ujian untuk Onii-_chan_,"

"Ujian? Ujian apa?" tanyaku.

"Ujian mendapatkan tiket untuk hidup di dunia ini," kata Kenpachi lagi, "Aku sangat senang bisa mengobservasi manusia sepertimu, Ichigo," kata pria lagi sembari menyeringai puas.

"Sebenarnya, maksud kalian apa, hah?!"

"Eh, Sebenarnya kami bertugas untuk memberi mimpi buruk kepada manusia sekaligus mengujinya. Kalau kau masih belum mengerti, kau akan tahu jawabannya sebentar lagi, Ichigo Kurosaki," sambung Kenpachi sambil berbalik untuk pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Onii-_chan_...~" seru Yachiru dengan wajah ceria sambil meloncat ke bahu pria tinggi di dekatnya. Reflek aku mencoba mengejar mereka karena banyak hal yang tak ku mengerti yang harus mereka jelaskan padaku.

"Tunggu, kalian!" tiba-tiba saja tempatku berpijak kembali berubah menjadi ruangan yang sangat gelap seolah-olah aku akan tertelan kegelapan itu jika aku tidak keluar dari dalamnya. Entah kenapa, seluruh kekuatanku seperti terhisap di dalamnya. Membuatku tak berdaya dan akhirnya tubuhku perlahan seperti terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa sadar yang seolah menarikku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Apakah ini benar-benar akhir dari hidupku? Apakah ini rasanya mati?

"_Kurosaki!" _

"Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?"

"_Kurosaki! Kurosaki!" _

"Cahaya?" aku melihat setitik cahaya dan aku pun berusaha menggapai cahaya kecil itu yang menghampiriku lalu tak lama kemudian, cahaya itu semakin membesar yang akhirnya membantuku menyinari tempat yang gelap ini menjadi terang. _Hangat... _

"Kurosaki! Bangun!"

"Ngh?" aku menguap sesaat lalu melihat sekitarku dengan pandangan mengantuk. Di dalam bus, eh? Tunggu! Bukankah ini? Aku langsung tersadar dan langsung terbangun. Dalam bus?

"Hahh.. akhirnya kau bangun juga, kita sudah mau sampai halte, _baka_." Aku langsung menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar di pendengaranku.

"Tou..shiro?"

Jangan-jangan maksud dari perkataan Kenpachi dan Yachiru itu adalah ini? Bahwa tadi bukanlah kenyataan melainkan hanyalah mimpi buruk yang menimpaku. Sebenarnya tadi aku tertidur di bus dan memimpikan hal tadi? Jadi inilah jawaban dari semua hal yang tidak ku mengerti.

"Apa? Apa gara-gara kena air hujan dan tertidur kepalamu jadi error?"

Iya. Di dekatku sekarang itu memang Toushiro yang asli. Bukan ilusi. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, aku langsung memeluk Toushiro dengan erat. Syukurlah.. syukurlah itu semua hanya mimpi buruk.. Kami-_sama_ terimakasih!

_**Plak!**_

"_Baka_..~ apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" seru Hitsugaya dengan wajah merona merah plus malu karena dilihat juga oleh penumpang bus yang lain saat melihatku memeluk Toushiro dan dapat tamparan pula! Setelah itu malah para penumpang yang melihat kami tadi tertawa kecil.

Tapi yang penting, ahhh.. entah kenapa, aku sangat merindukan mendapatkan tamparan yang seperti biasa kudapatkan.. inilah kenyataan.. senangnyaaaa...~

"Kau benar-benar jadi error, Kurosaki!"

"Aku error juga karena cintamu, _My Hime_,"

_**Blush!**_

"Ahouka omae wa? !" omel Toushiro dengan wajah merona, manisnya...~

**Disisi tempat yang lain.. **

"Hahh, Ken-_chan_ ...~ tugas kita belum selesai juga? Aku bosan..~" seru Yachiru yang berada di bahu Kenpachi.

"Satu target terakhir lagi," balas Kenpachi.

"Siapa?" tanya Yachiru.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Renji Abarai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Ugyaaaaa...~ akhirnya selesai! Semoga memuaskan...~#dilempar bata

Wow! Ternyata target selanjutnya Renji! Tapi, saya serahkan kepada para _reader_ untuk bebas menyiksa Renji sesuai dengan imajinasinya masing-masing.. **XDD #**ditendang Renji

_Well_.. kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan untuk perkembangan fic saya. Do'a kan saya juga semoga bisa aktif nulis lagi selama liburan ini. saya juga akan mengusahakan untuk meng-update fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain yang udah jamuran karena belum di update.. dan _Arigatou Gozaimas_u! Saya sangat terharu ternyata fanfic-fanfic saya banyak sekali dilihat dan followers-nya saya tidak mengira bisa sebanyak itu! **TT^TT #**nangis Haru

Oya'karena besok adalah Natal dan sebentar lagi kita akan menjelang tahun baru, saya ucapkan..

_**Marry Christmas and Happy New Year, Minna-san! ! **_

_**And... **_

_**Once again.. Happy IchiHitsu Day...~ **_

_**Jaa.. **_

_**_Review?_**_


End file.
